Falling For My Enemy
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Kaitlynn and her 3 friends go to an empty mansion, trying to find the last survivor of the Clock Tower original killings, they get more than they bargained for when Scissorman is hot on their tail. Along the way, there'll be romance, drama, a little bit of some sexual scenes and death. EdwardxOC BobbyxOC RalphxOC ChopperxOC Rated M. Warning: It's a little bit CRACKfic.
1. Going to a Mansion

**A/N: Hey, just thought that you should know that my friend wrote this because she loves Edward from Clock Tower. This is set in Clock Tower 4. There isn't a Clock Tower 4, but she made it up. They're 16 and there's security with them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Clock Tower, because if we did, Edward would be 13 and Jennifer would go out with him. Also, he wouldn't be evil, Bobby & Mary would be alive and NOT evil, and yadda yadda yadda...AND THEN THEY WOULD MAKE BEYOOTIFUL BAYBAYS- *shot***

**Me and my perverted fangirl mind, LOL. :D**

Chapter 1: Creepy Beginnings

I was walking down the long corridor when I heard footsteps coming my way. I froze.

'I looked toward the door. No one was there. I turned back around.

_'Man, this is really annoying me!_ I thought. _I've been down 4 corridors straight and it felt like someone was following me!_

But who was playing this dirty trick? It certainly wasn't funny.

Chapter 1: At the Barrows' Mansion

It had been a long day at high school.

First, my friends Ashley, Rose and Lydia came running up to me, an excited look on their faces.

"Kaitlynn! We're going to a mansion!" Ashley yelled.

'that made me stop in my tracks. _What?_ Oh well!

Things had been lonely since my mom and dad died when I was 4…

1 hour later, we were on our way. I looked up at the mansion. It was HUGE, with a clock tower on top. We entered, and the main hall was gigantic.

"So, everyone, let's split up! Ashley, you go north. Rose, you go south. Lydia, go up the staircase to north. I'll go up south. And you others..." I looked at them and pointed to a chair. "Stay here. Let's move!" I said.

And we all went our separate ways.

However, when I got to the south door and opened it, I saw a boy laying on the floor, eyes closed, not moving.

He had short blonde hair, and a blue school uniform. I gasped softly. _Was he the other survivor of the killings? _So I shook him awake gently.

Then, I saw his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of light crystal blue I had ever seen!

His eyes darted to my shoes, then traveled upward until they rested on my eyes. (PERVERT! D:) Slowly, he got up, his eyes still on mine.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlynn." I said, shaking his hand lightly.

He put on a smiling face. "I'm Edward."

I smiled back and turned toward the hall, "Hey, guys! I found Edward!" I turned to him and said, "Come on. I have to introduce you to my friends!"

then we raced down the staircase and found my friends. They turned toward him as I explained. "Guys, this is Edward. I found him behind the upper south door. Edward, these are my friends," I pointed them out. "Ashley, Lydia and Rose."

He smiled and said, "Hello." Then he turned around. "I have to go. I have to find something that I've lost. See you later. Oh, and if you get lost, don't worry, I'll find you. Even if you run, I'll still find you…" he kissed my hand, and walked off.

I blushed. Rose saw this and grinned. "Ooh, looks like someone's got a crush!"

Ashley and Lydia started giggling. I blushed even darker.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

My face went from embarrassment to shock in 2 seconds! "Uh, g-g-g-guys?" I stammered. "W-w-who t-turned the lights o-off?"

My friends were shaking in fear. "It w-wasn't m-m-me!" they shakily replied.

Someone jumped out at us! The thing was wearing a mask & coat and held a GIANT pair of scissors.

We screamed as 20 people went in front of us.

Suddenly, the thing thrust his scissors forward, plunging into one, making him fall backwards, blood spewing out of his middle. That made us scream harder. "SPLIT UP!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs.

Then he killed another…then another…and another...

So I ran, with Scissorman at my heels.

Then I accidentally tripped, making me fall. I rolled onto my back as I looked at 'him' with horror.

He made a noise, kneeling in front of me, while I whimpered.

He then shot his blades at me, barely missing! He glared at me, and tried again. This time, it skimmed my skin deep enough to bleed.

I winced in pain with Scissorman visually delighted. He smirked triumphantly as I blacked out…

**A/N: How'd you like it? Sorry, no more chapters until I can get my new idea up.**

**You see, it all started when I was watching PewdiePie's Ao Oni walkthrough on YouTube. (PS, Pewdie, U ROCK!) and I suddenly got an idea to do an...well, you'll just have to see for yourself!**

**R U A Bro? :3**


	2. This Keeps Getting Stranger and Stranger

**A/N: Hello. WARNING: If you are not bored with this, then good for you.**

**Hopefully this chap won't be TOO boring for you.**

* * *

2 hours later...

"Kaitlynn…Kaitlynn…Kaitlynn!"

Someone shook me awake and I could make out blue eyes.

Huh.

Strange, the only ones with blue eyes are me, Rose and…

Edward!

Then I saw a curtain of blonde hair.

My vision cleared, and there was Edward, gently shaking me awake, a worried expression on his face.

"Kaitlynn, Oh, thank Mary, you're alright!"

I made a confused face.

"Mary?!"

He stuttered, "N-no, I m-m-ment…God! Yeah, thank him!" He laughed nervously, and stood up. "C'mon, I think we should get back to the others…"

I groaned, and he suddenly grabbed my waist and carried me bridal style.

I blushed scarlet. "Wh-what are y-you doing?!"

He stared at my eyes, as I stared into his light crystal blue eyes, and I swear I saw evil intent inside.

I groaned and fainted while he raced to the main foyer.

At 2:00 PM…

Edward's POV

I raced down from our little hiding place, careful not to wake her. Then I saw the stairs.

Yes!

So I walked down the stairs, and found her friends at the bottom, asking me questions a mile a minute. So I silenced them by holding her up, then they gasped.

"Kaitlynn?!" I think her name was 'Ashley' yelled. "Where did you find her?"

I shrugged. "Just found her lying on the floor," I replied.

Little did they know, I had other intentions with Kaitlynn…who knows, maybe I'll even…"Well, I've gotta go. I must search some more for that tricky Scissorman."

And I was off.

Kaitlynn's POV

As soon as I woke up, I said goodbye to my friends, and went off. (after getting some health items & stuff, of course!)

But soon, there was trouble.

As I explored a corridor, I felt like someone was watching me.

I quickly turned around, but saw no one. So I just shrugged it off and started again.

Suddenly, Scissorman jumped out! "Not you again!" I yelled.

He cackled, and started towards me with his scissors.

As I gulped and backed away, I hit the wall!

"Crap!" I muttered.

As I said that, he grinned evilly.

There's only one thing to do now. When he closed in on me, I...

.

.

.

...BITCH-SLAPPED him!

He fell back, surprised, and I ran.

But not before he tried to grab me, and missed!

So I ran down one corridor…and another…and another…and another…I was walking down the long corridor when I heard some footsteps coming my way.

I froze.

I looked toward the door.

...No one was there...

I turned back around.

_Man, this is really annoying me! _I thought. _I've been down 4 corridors straight and it felt like someone was watching me!_

But who was playing this dirty trick? It certainly wasn't funny.

Soon, I heard a scream. It sounded like Rose!

So I raced back down to where I last saw her, and Scissorman was about to kill her.

I yelled. "Rose!"

She looked toward me, and Scissorman looked towards me.

"GIRLS!" I yelled, and soon, I saw Ashley come along with Lydia.

So we all teamed up together and managed to drive him away, with only a few scratches.

However, poor Rose was terrified, breathing shallowly and her face was contorted in horror.

I frowned. "Does anyone know therapy?"

They all shook their heads except for poor Rose.

I shook my head. "Who do you think that Scissorman is?"

Suddenly, Rose spoke.

"I-I saw h-h-h-his face…" she stuttered.

We stared at her.

"You saw his FACE?!" I hissed.

She nodded weakly.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "TELL ME WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE!" I yelled.

"OKAY! I'll tell you…" she whispered.

I let go and stepped back.

"He…" we leaned in.

.

.

.

"Looked like…" lean.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you guys are getting bored with it.**

**I just wanted to...give you guys a (very messy) picture of what they look like and what their personalities are.**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: the Truth

"Edward!"

We all gasped.

Suddenly, she screamed.

We looked behind us, and there was Edward in the Scissorman costume.

I gasped again. "Edward! THERE you are! I-" I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence because he had crashed his lips on mine.

I blushed so hard that a tomato would look pale compared to me. Then I felt him hit a spot on my neck.

I looked at him one last time and whispered, "Why…?"

He just grinned evilly and put the mask back on.

He kissed me and said darkly, "You will soon find out…Kaitlynn Alexander Johnson."

Then the world went black as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rose's POV

Kaitlynn fell unconscious and he snapped his scissors at us one more time before leaving with her.

I screamed and fell on my knees sobbing. "WHY?! W-WHY DID IT H-H-HAVE TO BE U-US?!"

Ashley tried to calm me down...

Sadly, it didn't work.

Ashley growled. "We have to go after him," she said.

She started to stomp off when Lydia stopped her. "Wait! It must be a trap!"

Ashley glared.

I stopped crying and said suddenly, "It must be a trap, because why would he not kill her first and leave us alone? Surely he would've killed us and then killed her too!"

Ashley and Lydia seemed shocked with my answer to an indirect question.

The next thing I knew, Ashley was dragging us to the stairs to go after him.

And our adventure into the dark began…


	4. My 4th Birthday

**A/N: Time for another Chappie!**

**I FINALLY got this done! Just...FINALLY!**

**Enjoy this rather short chapter!~**

* * *

Kaitlynn's POV

"No! LET ME GO!" I sobbed, thrashing against Edward's arms.

He sighed, and pointed his scissors to my throat.

Instantly, I stopped thrashing and crossed my arms. "Where are you even taking me, anyway?"

I glared.

He smirked. "I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out on your own!" he walked a little faster.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" I said, annoyed.

He growled. "Look, would you rather get killed here or find out your surprise?!" He hissed.

I quickly shut up, and I soon got lost in thought.

I soon found my mind drifting off back to the day my parents were taken away from me…

_/Flashback/_

"_Honey, Kaitlynn, I'm home!"_

_A tiny, adorable 4-year old version of me scampered across the floor, eager to get to the door._

_My daddy was home again!_

_Whenever my dad came home, he always had his pockets stuffed with…um…er…stuff, for Mom and me to discover._

_But this time was different._

_It was my birthday, and Dad said that he would get back extra-early for my 4th birthday, just to celebrate with Mom as I opened my presents like Hurricane Cosmo._

_Daddy smiled down at me as he took out of his pocket…_

_/Flashback Interrupted/_

"Kaitlynn? Yoo hoo, Kaitlynn!"

A human hand was being shaken in front of my face.

I blinked.

"I'm okay…" I mumbled as I pushed the hand away.

"Oh. Well, we're here."

Suddenly, I was in front of a door.

The door slooooooooowly pushed open, and I was unexpectedly thrown vigorously inside.

The door slammed shut behind me.

_I'm trapped… _I thought sadly.

With nothing else to do, I just laid there and cried.

"Mom…Dad…" I whispered hoarsely.

I raised my head to look into the piercing darkness, and I very glumly lowered my head again.

…

.

.

.

"…help me."

* * *

**A/N: Woo, shocking!**

**What do you think he is going to give her?**

**What's going to happen to her friends?**

**What's going on with Edward?**

**OMG, what's going to happen next?!**

**Find out next time on...**

**FALLING FOR MY ENEMY!**


End file.
